Unlikely Pairings
by CassandraDarling
Summary: A Collection of Romantic Oneshots with a variety of very unlikely couples. Third Chapter: Cuddy and Foreman! I'm not good at Summaries, So just Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Lisa and Robert

Hey everyone! This is a new story that just popped into my head a few nights ago and I decided to try it out. This is a collection of One Shots, and the couples in this fic are usually couples that no one really ships, Like Cuddy and Chase or Cameron and Foreman.

I am always open for suggestions, so if there is a couple that anyone would want me to add in this story, Please feel free to let me know in your review or PM.

Let me know what you think and If you would like for me to continue this! :]

**Disclaimer and Copyright;**

**&& Remember to Read, Review and Enjoy! **

**-Cassandra  
**

* * *

Foreman, Chase, Cameron, 13, Kutner and Taub all sat around in a booth at a crowded bar, drinking and relaxing after a particularly hard day at work. Chase, who had been in a horrible mood ever since Cameron broke up with him only a three weeks ago, stood up without saying a word and walked towards the bar. Sitting on a stool, he looked to his left and eyed the woman next to him.

The woman had dark curly hair and was wearing a tight black skirt with a white tank top and white pumps. Whoever this woman was, she was hot and he certainly could use the company.

"Hello there, I'm Robert and you are extremely hot." He said smiling and taking a drink of his beer. Chase began to choke when none other than Lisa Cuddy turned around smiling at him. Her happy and almost flirty expression quickly changed the moment she realized it was one of her employees hitting on her. She sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Oh," Chase said breaking the silence. "I'm uh, sorry Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy smiled, she was also drunk and he was always kinda cute. The fact that he was her employee was slipping away fast and her rules were flying out the window. Today was a bad day for her, House had been a huge pain in the ass, breaking yet another MRI machine. She just wanted to feel like a woman, not a boss or a mother. A fun, desired, and happy woman.

"No, don't be sorry, and call me Lisa tonight." She said as she turned towards him and crossed her legs.

Chase looked into her eyes and smirked. He had always sort of had a little thing for his boss and she didn't seem to be angry or awkward anymore.

"Okay, Lisa." He said, flashing a brilliant smile her way.

Cuddy smiled and laughed.

"So," She said looking towards his usual group. "Why aren't you over there with your girlfriend and friends?" She said casually while taking a sip of her beer.

Chase glanced at them and then focused on his beer.

"Ex-girlfriend actually, and I don't know, I just got bored."

Cuddy stared at him, feeling bad for bringing it up. She was shocked that House hadn't come barging into her office the moment he had heard about their break-up.

"I'm sorry Chase. I didn't mean to bring it up." Cuddy whispered placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Chase looked down to her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Its alright, If it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't meant to be. It's as simple as that." He said shrugging.

Cuddy nodded and finished off her 5th beer.

"Yeah well," she said and rubbed her hand down his arm, feeling his muscles through his button up shirt. "I'm sure there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

He nodded and licked his lips.

"Yeah, and I mean who knows, maybe that certain fish is closer than I think." He said leaning in closer to her. Cuddy leaned in and inhaled deeply, he smelled delicious.

"Mmmmm, you smell so good." She whispered and then opened her eyes. "And were you just comparing me… to a fish?"

Chase laughed a real, good hearted laugh. It was the first one since Cameron broke up with him and he laughed even more once she began to laugh.

"You know what Dr. Cuddy? I mean Lisa?" He asked smiling and grabbing her hand.

"What Robert?" She asked suddenly nervous, feeling like she was in High School again.

"I think we should get out of here." He said softly while staring intensely into her eyes.

"Oh." She looked around, hoping he was serious and it wasn't just a joke. When she was sure he was serious, she looked back at him and licked her lips.

"Okay. Why not?"

They both stood from their stools and Chase threw a 20 on the table. Cuddy wrapped her coat around her small frame and grabbed his hand. They tired to ignore the glances and whispers from the table of PPTH workers and walked out the doors without looking back. Chase had gotten a ride there from Kutner, so Cuddy silently offered him a ride home which he accepted happily.

They both got into her car and she turned on the heat, letting the small vehicle warm up. She looked at him, biting her lip.

"So…" Chase said, uncertain of what to do or say next.

"So." She said with the same amount of uncertainty lingering in her voice.

They looked into each others eyes and leaned closer. She closed her eyes and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Pulling back slightly, Cuddy looked up searching his eyes for any doubts. When she saw nothing but lust, Cuddy leaned back in and kissed him, this time more forcefully and with more passion.

Chase smiled as she moaned into the kiss. Chase gripped her by the shoulders and pulled her on top of him. Without breaking the kiss, she grabbed his seat adjustment and leaned his seat as far as it would go back. Chase smirked and reversed their positions, making it so she was underneath him and he was hovering above her. He leaned down for another kiss but she put one finger on his lips.

"No regrets." She said, looking up at him with millions of thoughts and questions running through her head. Chase nodded, fully understanding because the same thoughts were in his mind too.

"None." He whispered reassuringly as he slowly leaned down and kissed her sensually.

It was the perfect ending to their very crappy day, but just the beginning to a new and unlikely relationship.


	2. Taub and ?

**AN: Disclaimer and Copyright: Do NOT own anything.**

**WOW Thank you all so much for the great reviews! You all rock! Sorry about the lack of updating, I was having major writers block :( anyways, Here is the next chapter! I had so many demands to write TAUB with Someone else, and I just couldn't deny you! My gift to you wonderful people is a very short Taub and other pairing chapter! I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter. If I get enough reviews and everyone likes this idea, I will write each different chapter with every character on the show paired up with Taub :) hehe! **

**Well Enough rambling, Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**XOXOX-Cassandra  
**

* * *

Taub sat alone in the lab, waiting for the latest results on their patient.

He sighed, House was even more of an ass than lately, he was in the middle of a divorce, and he was starting to think he was falling for someone else that he knew he shouldn't be with.

His thoughts were interrupted when the very person he had been thinking about walked through the door with two cups of coffee.

Silently, the person that had been invading his dreams and fantasies handed him one of the cups, looking down he noticed there was whipped cream in his.

He smirked

"Anything new with the tests?" His friend, although he wished was sometimes more asked while looking at him with curious eyes.

Taub shook his head, trying to avoid looking at his co-worker.

"Nope. Nothing yet, I'm sure House is enjoying this little game-"

Taub was cut off by the suddenness of his lips connected with the brown eyed beauties. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together.

"What was that for, Eric?"

Foreman smirked as he stood up from his chair.

"You had some whipped cream on your lip."

Foreman walked out of the room and Taub stared at the door where he left, touching his lips and softly smiling.

Things were starting to look up.


	3. Taub and Wilson

**AN: Disclaimer and Copyright. I Do not own anything. Unfortunately.  
**

**Wow, I was so happy with the feedback I received from the latest chapter, you all rock and keep it coming! This chapter is dedicated to an anonymous reviewer .. , who gave me an idea for this chapter. So, I was threatened to write more Taub and Foreman, and before you start cleaning your guns... There will be more! I PROMISE. This chapter is just to hold everyone over until my writers block clears.**

**Oh and another thing, ALL of the suggestions I have been given from you wonderful reviewers will be written. Your suggestion might not be written right away or the very next one but I will write them for sure. I have way too much fun writing these wacky pairings!**

**Well anways**** here is the newest addition, I hope I didn't disappoint! As always feel free to leave me your suggestions and awesome feedback.**

**Everyone please Read, Review and Enjoy! -Xoxo  
**

* * *

Taub sat back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee. Reaching for his paper a headline caught his eye. "The Seven Deadly Sins" He opened the paper to page 14, intrigued and curious.

"_Lust: __usually thought of as excessive thoughts or desires of a sexual nature." _

He sighed deeply looking out of the room through the glass walls, and smirking as he saw Wilson in the middle of the hall talking to House.

'_Wilson is a good catch,' _Taub thought silently observing the oncologist. '_Even after everything House has done to him, he still puts up with the cripple and manages to look exceptionally hot every day.' _He gasped at his own inner thoughts.

'_Wilson? Hot?'_ He looked over at Wilson again, smirking to himself when Wilson placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes at something that House said. '_Well, He is not a bad looking guy in any sense. The way he puts his hands on his hips and the…' _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of House's office door opening and shutting. Taub was shocked to see Wilson in House's office and House no where in sight.

'_Its really none of my business,' _He looked over at Wilson again and sharply drew a breath in. Wilson was smiling at him and beckoning for him to come into House's office. Taub looked around the empty room, afraid that Wilson was calling for someone other than him.

'_Play it cool Chris, He will know something's up unless you act cool and pretend like you're not extremely attracted to him and his tall, lean body and those hands.' _

Taub gasped and tripped through the door leading to House's office. Stumbling to get off the floor he felt a shiver go down his back as he felt a pair of strong hands grab his shoulders and help pull him from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Wilson asked, looking into Taub's eyes.

Taub smirked, and looked at his arm where Wilson's hand was currently rubbing.

"I think I'm doing better now, thanks." He said staring back into the oncologists eyes with something unrecognizable to Wilson.

"Good, you had a pretty hard hit to the head," He said leading Taub over to a chair. "Just let me examine you quickly to make sure everything is alright in your noggin." The men chuckled awkwardly as Wilson pulled a chair up across from Taub and flashed his penlight in his eyes.

"Now follow my finger." Wilson said focused on Taub. He nodded and watching Wilson's finger go left and right, and up and down. Taub thought he imagined it but when he felt Wilson put his finger on his own lips, it gave him the courage to just lean in and peck Wilson's lips with his own.

They both drew back as soon as their lips touched. Taub was afraid to look at the oncologist, afraid of rejection and of Wilson's reaction. His eyes landed everywhere except on Wilson. He smiled lightly however, when his eyes landed on the paper sitting on House's desk, opened to page 14.

Taub flinched when he felt Wilson's hand on his thigh.

"Hey, look at me." Wilson whispered softly.

Taub obeyed and cautiously looked into James eyes. When he saw the softness and speckle of something intense in Wilson's eyes, Taub immediately relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's try that again." Wilson said smiling.

"O-okay." Taub stuttered, suddenly nervous.

'_Did I eat a mint after lunch?' _


	4. Cuddy and Foreman

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, UNFORTUNATELY. **

**I am not dead! SHOCKER RIGHT!? I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but we just got back to school and everything has been very hectic lately. I apologize and I hope that none of you have given up hope on me! SORRY ITS SO SHORT! So here is some Foreman and Cuddy fluff, Don't worry, there will be more TAUB! Maybe some Taub and Kutner? What do you think? Let me know. **

**So as always please READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW. **

**-C  
**

* * *

Cuddy smirked as she wiped the chocolate ice cream from her mouth. She was so relieved, he finally came back to the hospital, back to her.

"So, what do you want to know?" He asked her with his eyes gleaming of mischief and amusement.

"Oh Eric, I don't know, uh…" She bit her lip and tilted her head slightly to the left. "What's your favorite color?" Cuddy asked while licking the leftover ice cream from the plastic spoon.

Foreman shook his head, laughing at her question.

"Uh…It'd have to be," He eyed her up and down, taking in her casual yet revealing red dress. "Red." Foreman replied licking his lips.

Cuddy felt a blush creep up her neck and felt her cheeks getting hot.

"Oh, okay that's nice. Now it's your turn to ask me a question."

Foreman wasted no time.

"Is your favorite ice cream flavor really chocolate, or are you just messing with me?" He asked while smirking at her.

Cuddy nodded her head and looked down at her chocolate ice cream.

"Nope, it's always been my favorite." She looked back up and giggled at him.

"What?" He asked playfully. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Cuddy shook her head and laughed again.

"You have a little vanilla and whipped cream on your chin."

Foreman attempted to get it with his tongue and failed, he sighed and tried again, still no luck.

Finally Cuddy gave in.

"Let me help." She whispered as she slowly leaned in.

Foreman felt himself close his eyes and sighed as he inhaled her scent. He ALMOST let her take control of the situation, of their game. Almost.

His eyes snapped open and he pulled back before her mouth touched his chin.

"You know Lisa, Once you go black you can never go back." Eric whispered huskily into her ear.

Cuddy arched a brow and smirked.

"Oh really?" She chuckled as he nodded seriously.

"Well I'll have you know that once you go white-"He cut her off with his lips, she had some chocolate sauce on her lips.


End file.
